


In Colour

by starrynightdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I did this instead of writing my term paper, M/M, Soulmate AU, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdan/pseuds/starrynightdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gasps. Phil’s eyes are blue, and so is the flower he holds in his hand that pokes out of the red button-down and Dan wants to sing and thank the angels in heaven above because Phil Lester is his soulmate. <br/>_____</p>
<p>Soulmate AU where you see in black and white until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В цвете](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760688) by [McRever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRever/pseuds/McRever)



> I should be writing my term paper.  
> This is what I did instead.

Dan is four when he first notices it. He’s sitting on the swing in their backyard, happily kicking his feet back and forth, as he realises he doesn’t know what this “red” is, his mother and their friendly neighbour are talking about, that apparently makes the roses in Mrs. Clare’s garden so beautiful.   
When Dan asks his mum about it later, she just smiles and ruffles his hair. “You’ll see soon enough, dear.” She says and then proceeds to talk about his dad, but Dan is only four and his attention span is even shorter than he is, so he goes to build a sandcastle. 

* * *

Dan is eight when he’s told about why he only sees in black and white and honestly, the explanation is fairly simple.   
All the fourth years are called into the sports hall to be told about a thing called “Soulmates” and when the Headmaster, Mr. Lawrence starts talking, Dan can’t help but listen to his every word.  
“Alright, children. Who of you sees the world in black and white?” he asks and everyone, excluding two girls in the front row who sit so tightly pressed together they might as well be one person, raises their hand.   
The Headmaster smiles and nods contently.   
“Alright, so. Each and every person on earth has a special someone in their life, your other half so to say. Someone you will want to spend the rest of your life with, be it just as friends or as lovers. That person is your soulmate. Most of you don’t see colours, because you haven’t met that person yet. The moment you do, colours will start appearing, and you will know it’s them. Elise and Emily, you two see in colour because you are each other’s soulmate, and I am very glad you found each other.” Mr. Lawrence quickly glances over to the two girls who almost sit on each other’s laps and look very frightened by the sudden attention.  
“But alas, please remember to give others a chance at becoming your lover or friend. Your soulmate will be the most important person in your life, but that does not mean you won’t need others.”  
With that, the students are dismissed and Dan is so excited about this new thing that he could throw up.

* * *

Dan is seventeen when he sees him for the first time, and he’s immediately intrigued. A fringe similar to his own, cheekbones you could cut yourself on and a smile that lights up the whole room, Phil Lester aka AmazingPhil quickly becomes the essence of Dan’s daydreams. And Dan wouldn’t be Dan if there wasn’t a tiny spark of “what if?” in his thought so naturally, he tries to get his attention.  
And miraculously, it works out, so now here he is, changing his shirt for the seventh time when suddenly the a little bubble pops up on his computer. “Phil Lester is calling…” it says, and Dan almost faints, but still somehow manages to press the Answer button.  
He holds his breath as they allow the connection to stabilize and he is prepared to finally see colours because he and Phil have so much in common with each other, they just have to be made for each other.   
But then, when Dan finally sees a grinning boy on his screen, he’s still looking at a grey Phil in front of a grey wall, a grey checked bedspread in the background. Everything stays grey and Dan wants to cry because he was so, so sure.   
But somehow, Phil manages to pull him out of his thoughts by waffling about the Shop Lady that accidentally mistook him for a girl (“She called me Fiona, Dan. Can you imagine that?”) and Dan starts laughing at the story.  
Phil Lester might not be his soulmate, Dan decides, but he is definitely something.

* * *

Dan is eighteen and today is the day. October 19th, 2009. He’s almost in Manchester now, his hands shaking, heart beating too fast as the train pulls into Manchester Station.  
He stumbles onto the station and cranes his neck to find Phil, but there’s nothing. Is he too late? Did Phil forget him? Thoughts start appearing in Dan’s mind and after twenty minutes of waiting he’s about to turn around to board the train back home, when he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
Dan spins around, ready to yell at the stranger for startling him, when he stops and can’t help but stare. There he is, actual Phil Lester is actually standing in front of him, the widest grin there is on his face, and his eyes are so damn blue.  
Dan gasps. Phil’s eyes are blue, and so is the flower he holds in his hand that pokes out of the red button-down and Dan wants to sing and thank the angels in heaven above because Phil Lester is his soulmate.   
Phil seems to be as relieved as Dan because his beautiful, blue eyes widen and his smile doesn’t falter as he pulls Dan into a tight hug.  
“You’re real, you’re actually real.” he whispers, and when he sneaks a hand around Dan’s neck to pull him into a kiss, Dan decides that blue is his favourite colour.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes or possible confusion of british and american english, but I'm not a native speaker and this is kind off the best I can do.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
